Seagull Zombie
|first seen = Pirate Seas - Day 2 |flavor text = Seagull Zombie has racked up the frequent flier miles and dreams of going to the top colleges in the world on a cerebral gastronomy vacation.}} Seagull Zombie is the second new zombie introduced in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It flies at a fast speed above low plants, such as Iceberg Lettuce, Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Potato Mine, and it can fly above water. It will die instantly if it is hit by butter, making Kernel-pults a potentially useful way to deal with them. Because they are airbone zombies, they can be blown away by Blovers or Hurrikales. They can be stopped by Wall-nuts, Infi-nuts, White Radishes (only in the Chinese version), and Tall-nuts. Most Seagull Zombies appear on plankless rows with the exceptions of Piñata Party and Pirate Seas - Day 8, as some of them can appear on rows with planks. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Speedy Crosses watery gaps without a plank and flies over low plants. Special: passes over low plants like spikeweed and iceberg lettuce Seagull Zombie has racked up the frequent flier miles and dreams of going to the top of colleges in the world on a cerebral gastronomy vacation. Overview Seagull Zombie absorbs exactly 13.5 normal damage shots and does not degrade. It will die immediately when hit by Kernel-pult's butter. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 20, 23, 24, and Dead Man's Booty Dark Ages: Piñata Party Strategies The Seagull Zombie is a fast zombie, which makes defensive plants, such as Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts, necessary to delay them when in big numbers. Iceberg Lettuces do not stop them, as the Seagull Zombie is immune from the freezing effect of Iceberg Lettuce. It is recommended not to use Sap-fling, because the Seagull Zombie will fly over the sap. There is a chance to kill the zombie in one hit with a Kernel-pult, but that cannot be relied on all the time (if necessary, use Plant Food). Seagull Zombies are particularly fragile in comparison to most other Pirate Seas zombies, so a strong enough defense on a lane will be suffice enough to kill them. You might want to use a Blover if you want to destroy these zombies when they or come in massive numbers. If it comes early, the best thing to do is to delay with Wall-nut while you are building your sun production, so it can save you a lot of time. Then, once you have enough sun production, you can blow them away with Blover, but be warned, as there is a chance that a Gargantuar Pirate might appear if you do this to higher levels of Dead Man's Booty. Cannons Away In this game, you must destroy the incoming Seagull Zombies to reach Penny's target score. More than one will give you more points when using one of the Coconut Cannons. Try not to overuse one of them or you may miss a Seagull Zombie, fail the level, or not reach Penny's score. Gallery Seagull Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Seagull Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. Pat the Birdy.png|Seagull in Pat the Birdy achievement. Зомби на чайке.png|HD Seagull Zombie. FaintedSeagullZombie.png|Fainted Seagull Zombie. Zap Seagull.png|Zapped Seagull Zombie. Frozenseagull.jpg|A pack of slowed down Seagull Zombies. 120px-Im.jpg|An Ad featuring the Seagull Zombie. SeagullandWrangler.png|Seagull Zombie in Dark Ages (Piñata Party only). Seagull Eating.jpg|A Seagull Zombie ate the player's brains. Dead Zombie Seagull.jpg|Dead Seagull Zombie. Trivia *Seagull Zombie will not target the player's house in Cannons Away. Instead, it will fly around and then go away after a while. *It dies if hit by butter from a Kernel-pult. The same thing happens with the Zombie Parrot. *Because the Seagull Zombie does not have a degrade form, it does not lose its arm or head when it is damaged. *If the player kills a Seagull Zombie by hitting it with butter from a Kernel-pult, they will earn the achievement Pat the Birdy. *When a Seagull Zombie eats a Chili Bean, the paralyzing gas will come from the head. *When the Seagull Zombie is killed by a Bloomerang, Coconut Cannon or Melon-pult, it will make a unique noise. *Although it is immune to low plants, Lawn Mowers can still kill it. The same goes with other flying zombies. *Seagull Zombie is voiced by David Ryan Paul, according to the credits. *This, Imp variants, Barrel Roller Zombie, Prospector Zombie, Jetpack Zombie and Disco Jetpack Zombie are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that fall backwards when they die. *As it seems, the seagull is not a zombie since it does not attack the plants. However, its eyes are very similar to those of the Zombie Chicken, Zombie Parrot and Dolphin. *Whenever this zombie dies, the seagull will be released from grabbing the pegleg of this zombie, while also making noise and flying away. However, when Seagull Zombie is hit by butter, the seagull won't fly away. Insetead of flying away, it will fall into water or ground, covered in butter. *Its toughness should be Solid, while it is currently Average. *Squacks of Seagull Zombie can also be heard in the background in Big Wave Beach. See also *Pat the Birdy *Seagull *Jetpack Zombie *Disco Jetpack Zombie es:Zombi gaviotero ru:Зомби на чайке Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Pirate Seas Category:Flying zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Chinese Pirate Seas